


Finish What I Started

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: wrath</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finish What I Started

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: wrath

I do not do things by halves.

All those times I taunted him? To make him lose his cool. He gets sloppy when you tease him, and he leaves himself open.

Oh, yes, I want him to leave himself open.

I fucked up the other day. I meant to slit his pale, pretty throat, but he turned at the last minute and I tore open his face instead.

I haven't had an opening since, with the stupid fucking SeeD exams. Too many eyes.

Yeah, I'll come with you, witch. If you'll give me a chance to finish what I started.


End file.
